


Genesis

by simplykayley



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Biology, Brotherly Love, F/F, F/M, Gen, Sibling Love, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: It was like all three of them had randomly fallen sick for the first time in their lives all at the same time. It was fitting, seeing as how they were so closely intertwined with one another.





	1. 1.

It was like all three of them had randomly fallen sick for the first time in their lives all at the same time. It was fitting, seeing as how they were so closely intertwined with one another. 

Max and Michael were the first to give up and come to the hospital with each other in fear of what was wrong with them after days of worsening symptoms, Max’s symptoms only made worse by his psychological bond with Isobel as the brothers leaned up against one another to stay upright. Isobel soon followed by herself, hanging on the walls next to the nurse's station before falling to the ground as she mumbled out Max and Michael's name in relief or fright, no one could tell.    
Well, Kyle thought as he stopped short in the doorway of the large hospital room, aliens sure knew how to make an entrance. 

The three beds took up one of the largest rooms in the hospital, cramped since it was only meant for two but since the alien siblings had congregated a heart monitor or two always started to beat at a frightening height when someone tried to pull a part of the trio away. Kyle, in his professional opinion of course, had recommended that they all stayed together in the best interest of the patients. 

The hospital was on a budget, they couldn't change the lights every time Max Evans had a freak out when he realized they were separate. They weren't there to treat their unhealthy codependency and abandonment issues. 

They all turned their heads towards him freakishly almost simultaneously when they heard his footsteps squeak on the floor. Max coughed into his fist, Isobel closed her eyes again and Michael rolled onto his other side to face him, grinning weakly at what was probably a pretty interesting look on his face. 

“Have any idea what's wrong with-” He cut himself off with a cough. “The medical mysterious, Doc?” He asked with a wink that came out almost pathetic with how ill he looked.

Kyle took a deep breath and moved further into the room, standing in front of the middle bed that held Max to look around at them all. “What are your symptoms?” 

Max and Michael shared a look and for a moment Kyle was curious to know if there was a telepathic bond between all three of them before they were once again staring up at him. 

“Max started having flu like symptoms a few days ago, then so did me and Isobel a few hours later which is odd enough for us.” Michael started. “It just got worse from there, water or food wouldn't stay down, coughing up blood, weakness of the muscles. All of that good stuff.” 

“Have you never been sick?” He asked in confusion, his eyebrows raising when they all shook their heads.  
Kyle had their very scarce clipboards in his hands. “You gave blood, right? Don't worry about anything. I'll make sure that Liz will be the one looking at it.” He assured when they tensed up. 

A little of the tension released and Isobel opened her eyes again and stared at him as well, her face pale and sickly. “Do you think we'll be okay?” She whispered, her voice hoarse. 

Kyle stared at her, his tongue stuck to the top of his mouth. He wondered if her powers included the ability to read minds. He wondered if she could see that he had no idea where he was even stepping. He wasn’t sure whether or not he was ready to lie to a mind controlling alien yet. “We'll know more about what to do when Liz gets to look at your blood.” 

/θ/θ/θ/

Liz was in the hospital room minutes after hearing about the arrival of the Evans twins and Michael Guerin from Kyle. 

They looked worse than she imagined they would, pale skin and dark circles that looked more like carry on bags, bright red lips from the blood that they continued spitting and coughing up. The pale hospital gowns only made them look more like ghosts.

Max was the first one to blink awake from their restless slumber, staring up at her in wonder. 

He opened his mouth but all that came out was a terrible cough that made her cringe. She came forward, holding up a hand. “It's okay, you don't have to talk.” 

Max's big brown eyes met hers and she held their eye contact for a few moments. His tired eyes flicked around the room, landing on Isobel before Michael and then moving back to her. She saw the question there and understood immediately. A hand came forward almost without her permission and she smiled weakly at him as she pressed a hand to Max’s upper arm. 

“I will do my best to help you guys Max, I promise."

/θ/θ/θ/

Liz worked diligently in her hospital lab for hours after leaving the room, staring at the samples of Max, Michael and Isobel's blood as she worked over the problem. 

She could only come to one conclusion as she pulled away, almost in a daze. “They are rotting.” She mumbled to herself, running a hand through her hair. 

“Their cells are rotting from the inside out.” 

/θ/θ/θ/

Kyle stared at her as Liz explained her findings to him. 

“Their cells are breaking down so quickly that I don't even know what to do, where to begin. I can't even figure out what started it.” She finished, running a hand through her hair in frustration. 

Kyle did the same. “I don't even know what to tell them. How do you tell someone that you can't help them because you know nothing about them?” He asked rhetorically.

It was silent for a moment as they silently thought before Liz slowly looked up at him, her eyes as wide as saucers. 

“Michael.” She whispered and took off towards the hospital room. 

/θ/θ/θ/

Michael had moved the beds closer to one another with his powers so that one of them was always an arm reach away. He laid whispering to Isobel while Max laid in his bed, a tight ball as he slept restlessly besides his siblings. 

Liz's entering made them all jump to attention as she basically flew through the door and zeroed in on Michael, pacing towards him before dropping to the side of his bed in a crouch to be face to face.  

“What-” Michael began but Liz shushed him softly. 

“We don’t know how to help you because we don’t know anything about you.” She said bluntly, staring him straight on. “We don’t know how to work with your biology. But I remember how you use to be in high school, Michael. I know you must know something that can help us fix you guys or to help the symptoms slow down until we have enough time to actually help." 

The room was completely silent aside from their breathing as the two stared one another down. Max and Isobel held their breath as Michael seemed to think it over before nodding slowly. Liz let out a deep breath and almost wanted to fall back to sit against the hard floor. 

“The pods.” Michael muttered, pulling himself up to lean against the pillows with a wince. “They are the things that kept us all in stasis for so long, if we could find some way to get back in it could hypothetically work to keep us from getting any better or any worse. I was able to get samples from the pods but the only thing that was able to work was a silver needle. I have no idea how we could reenter.” 

“Don’t worry about that.” Liz said, her mind already racing. “I think I might already have an idea.” She promised them, standing up to leave and go back to work. She stopped in her tracks when Michael grabbed onto her arm. 

“Wait.” He coughed, pulling his hand back quickly as if she would bite off a finger. “I know you have already done so much but could you do one more thing for us.” He paused, glancing over at Isobel before looking back up. “Could you call Noah and Alex for us? We were going to tell them about everything before we started to get sick, but then, you know, we got sick. We want them to know that we didn’t just up and leave.”

Liz nodded at the request, stepping back with a small smile. “I will tell them to come if you want to fill them in, don’t worry.” 

/θ/θ/θ/

Surprisingly Noah and Alex came at almost the same exact time, stopping side by side in the doorway of the room as they took in the room’s occupants with surprised expressions. 

“What happened?” Noah demanded, vetoing it towards Isobel without a second thought. 

Alex was quieter, walking towards Michael’s bed to stare at him. “Guerin.” He muttered, sitting on the edge, watching as he grinned tiredly but happy to see his face. Michael glanced down as an afterthought and noticed that he wasn’t carrying his crutch with him.  

“We all got sick.” Max muttered and Noah whipped around to stare at him like he was crazy as he ran a hand down Isobel, checking her for visible injury. 

“At the same time? Enough to have to go to the doctor?” Alex asked in confusion, taking in their equal looks of guilt on their pale and haggard faces. 

“That’s why we called you here…” Michael pipped in. “To...explain.” He winced. 

The two men were silent as they looked around the room, waiting for someone to start in.

“Well.” Max started hesitantly, coughing into his fist. “You remember the story of how we were found as children right? That is kind of where it begins.”

/θ/θ/θ/

Surprisingly, it was Noah instead of Alex who was the hardest out of the two of them to convince of their true beginnings up until Michael had dragged him forward and off of the bed with the power of his mind. The siblings had shared a quiet and tired snicker at the look of utter bewilderment on both of the other men’s faces. 

Alex sat in pure disbelief for a moment as he stared between the siblings, looking exactly like a person who was watching a tennis match before his eyes landed on Michael once more. “So you have a unknown alien sickness that you all got at the same time from who knows what and the only way to make sure that you don’t die right now before a cure can be made is to somehow get you back into the pods that kept you healthy and in stasis when you were children?”

Noah snorted humorlessly from where he sat at the end of Isobel’s bed. He was taking the true nature of his wife better than they had expected. None of the siblings were being held down to the beds and being fed antipsychotics thankful and he was still running a hand up and down her leg in comfort.  

“That’s about it.” Michael nodded. “Liz is working on a way to make it possible, she already has an idea and is working on it right now."

Alex shook his head. “I don’t even know where to begin. I have so many questions.”

Max suddenly groaned loudly in pain, his back bowed completely off of the bed as he began to cough deeply and wetly, blood smearing across his lips. Isobel cried out to him and Michael leaned forward to try and grab for his arm to offer some form of comfort to his brother. Noah and Alex got up from their seats at the foot of the two beds to try and help somehow but before they could the hospital room door opened and closed, Kyle and Liz filing into the room in a hurry.  

“I think we might have found a way for it to work.” Liz informed them gravely. 

/θ/θ/θ/

Max, Michael and Isobel leaned their heads against each other in complete and utter exhaustion as they rode in the back of Kyle’s car, Kyle and Liz in the front in case anything drastic happened while Noah and Alex followed closely behind in Noah’s car as they sped towards the old mines, the location of their hidden pods. 

One by one the siblings were pulled from the car, still in their white gowns from the hospital and dragged into the cave. Liz walked in front as she talked over her plan with Michael and Alex behind them. 

Noah, Alex and Kyle all stopped short at their first sight of the three pods lighting up the room. Liz looked over her shoulder and them and grinned in amusement. “I think that was my same exact look when I first saw them.”

They all helped to lower the alien that they were carrying to the ground, who in which were quickly becoming nearly delirious from their sickness. Liz ran forward while they did this and dragged what looked to be a large pot towards the siblings. “I thought about what Michael said about silver needles being the only thing that could penetrate the membrane of the pods and collected everything silver that I had to melt. I'm hoping that coating you in it will work as a substitute for the original substance that was used." She looked apologetic as she caught a whiff and put down the pot. “I hope that it is enough.”

Their groans rang out softly as what she was saying clicked. They were going to have to bath in melted silver. 

They didn’t argue with Liz with how little time they probably had, dragging themselves closer to the pods. Alex, Noah and Kyle turned away for a few minutes to give them some privacy while Liz helped each of them untie the back of their gowns, letting them fall down their backs for easier access to their skin. She turned away as well to help Isobel rub herself down as quickly as possible and Michael and Max helped one another with spots of skin that were unreachable by their own hands. 

The slimy, metallic colored goo gave all three of them the shivers as the scent hit their noses, they ran it through their hair, down their arms and legs and everywhere else they could reach on their own. They worked in complete silence as they covered themselves from head to toe. They all shared a glance over their shoulders and then one by one they raised their cupped hands up towards their face and ran the handful of melted silver down their faces. 

“Wow.” Alex muttered as he took the three of them in. In the short time that he had knew about what or who they truly were he did not or had not had the time to picture any of them as being very extraterrestrial. However, as the three chrome colored siblings stared up at them with varying expressions of painful exaggeration, he couldn’t think about anything else but their otherworldliness. 

“Do I look nice?” Isobel asked, laughing wetly but Noah just smiled as he came closer to her and bend down by her side, a hand reached out as if he wanted to touch her but didn’t want to mess anything up. 

“I love you.” He whispered to her. “Nothing has changed, we’ll just have more to talk about once you come back.”

Isobel laughed, tears welling up in her eyes as she felt the overwhelming urge to throw her arms around his neck. 

“I love you too, Noah.” 

***

“It’s not what I imagined Guerin.” Alex said slowly, taking in his slicked back curls and tired expression under a layer of silver. “But it doesn’t change anything about how I feel.” 

Michael stared at him for a moment as if to somehow tell whether or not he was lying before a small smile that warmed Alex’s heart spread across his face. “You were always into the freaky stuff, Manes."

***

Liz scooted a bit closer to Max, glancing at Kyle to make sure that he wasn’t paying any attention to them before she turned back. “I’ll work as hard as I can to find a cure to help you guys, Max. I will make sure that you aren’t in there long.” She said firmly, her heart skipped when he turned towards her to smile softly. His big brown eyes were exactly the same under the mask.

“Not going to take the chance to keep us aliens away from the general public?” He joked weakly and she shook her head. 

“Never.” She said firmly. 

***

They all stood up from the ground at once, taking a step away from their group of friends. Isobel grabbed Max’s hand tightly and he held on gently to Michael’s as they took one step, two, three before they were standing in front of the pod that they had exited some twenty or so years before as children. 

“I won’t forget you guys.” Michael swore. 

“Promise?” Isobel asked weakly, moving a hand up. 

"Promise.” They parroted back to their sister and began to climb into their pod slowly.


	2. two

Nothing seems to work on them. Liz and Kyle do everything they can think of, even with their limited, limited knowledge of anything that had to do with the aliens. They create countless different serums that they push both into the three’s comatose bodies with long silver needles and into the pods that hold them captive. The try shots of acetone. Anything and everything until Liz wonders if they are doing more harm than they are helping. And that doesn’t stop them from working every free moment they had to try more. Liz would have been incredibly impressed with Kyle’s commitment if she wasn’t busy working just as hard. 

 

Noah and Alex’s lack of scientific knowledge didn’t stop them from offering their own help and skill sets to the situation. Alex installed motion sensors into the walls all around the cave that sent notifications straight to his phone, he helped Noah keep up a cover story for the three siblings with all the people in town while taking care of their separate properties. 

 

Then five months went by with no results from their trials, summer bled into fall, sliding dangerously close to winter and they continued to work on bringing them back, no matter how much their hearts hurt every time a trial failed. 

 

But then one day, on some insignificant Wednesday, Alex’s motion sensors went off. 

 

He flew up from the couch, fingers already dialing Liz’s number when he saw the three heat signatures, quickly thanking God that it was a Sunday so she was probably working with Kyle in the lab. 

 

“Yep?” She hummed, distracted. 

 

“They are out.” He blurted out, starting his car as quickly as he could and pulling out. 

 

Something crashed in the call's background. “What?!” She asked loudly, Kyle audible in the background. 

 

“I have no idea.” He said. “I’m heading there right now. You need to bring Kyle to check them all over. 

 

Liz agreed hastily, hanging up the phone to let him go. She stood for a moment in the middle of the room, her phone pressed to her top lip. 

 

“What happened?!” Kyle blurted out. 

 

She looked over her shoulder at him, eyes wide. “They are out of the pods.” 

 

<><><>

 

Alex’s eyes hadn’t even adjusted to the dim lighting of the cave before he was frantically looking around for the three siblings, their empty pods highlighting his wide-eyed expression. 

 

He found them quickly after his initial search. Max was the first one that he laid eyes on. The man seemed to be almost convulsing, his whole body shaking frantically like an abused dog as his huge eyes searched around, unseeing. His unkempt hair stuck to his head in wild curls. Alex hadn’t seen someone look so feral. It was the most alien picture of a person Alex had ever seen. 

 

Isobel wasn’t much better. Her long blonde hair that usually cascaded over her shoulders was stringy around her face, slick like Max’s with whatever held them in their pods. Her face was a pale, sickly white, and frantic. She was pressed as close as possible to Max, shaking just as badly so you could barely tell who was worse. 

 

Then he saw Michael. His heart dropped to the dirt. He didn’t look all that different from Isobel and Max, actually, but suddenly he glanced up and their eyes met. There was not an ounce of recognition. He honestly looked fearful of Alex, pressing himself closer to his shivering siblings. Out of everything he had seen in the world, that was probably one of the most heart-clenching. He took two halted steps back. 

 

“Just-just,” He stuttered, waving a hand as he tried to think about what to say. “Stay there. Kyle and Liz are coming are quickly as they can to see you.” 

 

He suddenly felt terrible just leaving them there with no clothes as they convulsed from the cold air, so he made a motion for them to stay and he ran back out to his car and grabbed three blankets that he kept in the back.

 

All three of them were in the same position that he had left them in but none of them reacted when he came back into the cave. Only when he tried to hand them the blankets did they look up. 

 

Alex didn’t know what he was expecting. Sure, he imagined that there would probably be a little confusion, but this seemed to be straight amnesia. He laid a blanket over their shoulders one by one, trying to ignore the flinch that each one of them let go when he touched them. 

 

“Hi” He tried softly. Silent, they stared at him with complete uncertainty.

 

The sound of Kyle and Liz pulling up set them off again. Isobel’s mouth opened soundlessly and Michael pressed a hand to her shoulder, silent communication. Max turned his head and pressed his cheek against Isobel’s ear but his lips did not move. 

 

Liz cartwheeled around the corner, a bag on her arm, presumably filled with clothing, Kyle close behind her. She met his eyes, noticed something within them and came to a halt before she moved any closer. 

 

“What?” She asked, her voice echoing in the room. Her dark hair shined under the glow. Kyle just seemed to stare in amazement at the three siblings that stared silently back at them. 

 

“I think something happened.” He blurted out. “They haven’t said a word. It’s like they don’t know me.” 

 

Liz’s mouth opened, presumably to say something before it slammed shut and she looked over her shoulder at Kyle, he had turned his attention to him now. 

 

Kyle moved first, ever the doctor, walking closer to the three. “Max, Michael, Isobel.” He enunciated each name. “Do you remember me, us?” 

 

The fear just deepened in their eyes, the mistrust palpable, and they pulled the blankets closer to their bodies, like some kind of armor. Did they think they needed armor for protection against them? 

 

Liz came up behind him at this, a thin smile on her face but eyes already wet. “Are you okay? Can we check you out?” 

 

Max turned towards her voice, silent, and blinked. A watch clicked somewhere in the silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this chapter is a long time coming. I don't know what took me so long honestly. I wrote the first chapter literally before we knew anything about the Noah ordeal or anything after that so I haven't decided on what to do with that yet but here is chapter two for you. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feed me honestly so if you could spare one of those for me that would be great. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, is it pathetic that this is probably the longest first chapter I have ever written?
> 
> I don't know, this idea just popped into my head after last night's episode (the scene, you know the end scene ;) ) I hope it's not totally like wtf? I'll try to update soon but I'm going to try and plan out a bit. 
> 
> Comments and kudos warm my little cold heart! Thank you for reading!


End file.
